


A Cold moment

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Ghostbur is trying but he doesn't get it, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: The aftermath of the festival, and Fundy's confession.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	A Cold moment

As the Antraic Empire sat around the living room in silence. Dream was curled up next to Techno who had his arm around him. Phil was sitting on the arm of a couch staring off into space. Tommy was downstairs probably destroying a punching bag. Fundy has curled a ball up on the couch. Ghostbur looked in at them from the kitchen,

"Why are you all sad? Do you want some blue?" 

Dream looked at him and tried to smile but just ended up crying. He turned his head into Techno's shoulder and sobbed. Techno pulled him closer and rocked both of them back and forth slightly. 

"Ghostbur has Tubbo been acting strange lately?" asked Phil still staring off into space

"Yeah... He asked about Fundy and Sally, he was very creepy"

"Why Fundy?" asked Phil snapping back to reality

"... mom was a dreamon" They could barely hear his voice he was so quiet 

"OH! I remember Sally saying something about that!" Ghostbur snapped his fingers soundlessly

The whole room looked shocked

"Fundy doesn't panic you can go at the pace you want but can you please tell us what's going on?"

"Well when Dream started to give his speech Nightmare appeared behind me and said if I didn't come with him he'd kill Tubbo. Then we walked to a tower and he talked about Dreamon collage? I don't know and then jumped then I saw the ghost of Schlatt and then he headed back to the festival" Fundy had gradually increased in speed as he told the story, but everyone was able to get the gist of what he was saying.

"Phil, I think we're gonna need some true Dreamon hunting outfits. Are you boys ready to kill a Dreamon?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me.  
> Also, the song for the story is This is home by Cavetown


End file.
